Pregnant
by SimpleAs
Summary: Leah is a 17 year old teen, her parants always fight and she is all her little brother has, just when she was thinking life coudnt get worse she finds out shes pregnant, join leah ans she copes with it all, and one day love finds her - it's Jared!
1. Chapter 1

I walked through the house, and dropped my bag by the door, the smile plucked of my face, I shouldn't be surprised it happens everyday now, that's why I come back as late as I can get away with.

Mum and Dad are fighting, it's different today though, it's louder, I can feel the anger suffocating me.

I run upstairs, happy that they didn't notice my arrival.

My little brother Tyler, is there looking so innocent and vulnerable- he's only five.

He's curled up on the corner of my bed hugging a teddy.

He looks up at me with those big blue eyes, I know he's scared, he tells me every night, every night is the same, mum and dad fighting, recently Tyler has been coming into my room, curling up on my bed waiting for me to come back, together we try and drown out what the walls haven't and eventually fall asleep, I'm last though, im always last to fall asleep.

I get changed into my Pj's and climb into bed, Tyler get's in the covers with me, a cuddle him,

And wait till he's asleep usually it's 11pm, today it's 12pm, when the house was finally silent I carried him into his bed, he takes to hit like a duck to water, I kiss his check and then get back into my bed.

I can't wait till the morning, till im in school with my friends, everything's normal then.

I want better, for us, for Tyler he doesn't deserve this, I turn 18 in 9 months.

9 months and then getting out of this house, ive got the money, ill take Tyler too.

9 months, you can have a baby in that time.

I try not too think about it, but it's in my head all the time, I need to get it sorted I need to be sure im not pregnant.

Im not.

I can't be.

It was only once.

Im being silly.

I reached down to the floor and got my purse.

$20 inside.

It's decided tomorrow, I go and get a pregnancy kit and get this worry of my chest.

******Later on***********

I woke and knew it was morning, the sun was pouring through the certains and lighting up my whole room.

I remembered what I had planned today, it was Saturday this meant that everyone from school would be out, and I do not want them seeing me with a pregnancy kit.

They won't be out at 7am.

I jumped out of bed, and put on my jeans and t-shirt.

Grabbed my bag and my purse and left the house.

Surprisingly it was really warm outside.

It didn't take long to get to the shop, living 10 minutes from town.

I went in and walked straight to the pregnancy isle.

They were pretty expensive, so I managed to get 3.

I shoved them to the bottem of my bag, it was embarrassing enough haveing to hand it over to the cashier, she gave me this weird look.

I rushed home, keeping my head down.

I looked at my watch 8am, okay I'm doing good for time.

"Morning!" said mum, she was in her dressing gown making some breakfast.

"Hey mum" I said.

Where's dad today?

"Would you like any breakfast?"

I shook my head and edged to the stairs.

"Ok, so where have you been then?"

"Out"

I wish mum would stop talking to me.

I do love my mum but she can be annoying, like now and last night.

My dad's probably left, he'll come back in a few days.

Although he's barley my dad, we never speak and when we do it's usually him shouting at me for no reason.

"Oh fine then, see you" she said, and I ran upstairs.

I went straight to the bathroom.

I started rumadging through my bag.

*Knock Knock*

"Can I come in!" called Tyler.

I flinched.

"Uh no I'm....naked"

"Oh Leah!!" he moaned.

"Go in the other one" I called.

There was no reply, I heard the footsteps fade.

I waited until was sure he was gone, then I took out the test.

I could feel my heart beating in my chest.

I was so scared.

What if I was pregnant?

What am I going to do then?

No I shouldn't think about that, I'm not.

I'm not.

I can't be right?

I don't feel different.

I haven't been having morning sickness.

I did the test, and now all I can do is wait.

2 minutes.

The house was silent apart from footsteps here and there.

2:55 minutes to go.

I look down at my tummy.

Flat and slim.

I can't imagine anything growing in there.

Silence....

2:30

I can't even imagine being a mother.

I don't look like one.

I look like a teenager, black skinnys,eyeliner...

I look in the mirror and imagine me having a big belly, I shove some towels under my shirt.

I wasn't perfect but it was enough to see how I would look- not good.

I then pretend I'm holding a baby.

It was weird.

1:40

I'm being stupid.

There is nothing inside me .

I'm just over reacting.

So what I'm late for my period.

It's normal for my age.

It's normal.

It's normal.

I chanted it in my head over and over again.

I jumped when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Honey? Are you okay?" asked mum.

"Yeah, doing my teeth and that!" I called and turned on the taps.

"Okay sorry" she said, I heard her leave.

I stared at bath taps for a while, not thinking.

1:08

I could here my breathing.

In out.

In out.

I watched the clock count down until it hit 0:59.

I pulled the tower out from my shirt.

If I am pregnant, what will everyone think?

What about school|?

How will I tell my mum?

She's stressed out enough with dad.

I know I'm not telling Dad.

I don't care about him always shouting at mum when she doesn't deserve it.

I turned the tap off.

I thought of that Alien film, with the mosters growing inside the humans and then when there reading they foirce themselves out, snapping the ribs apart and killing the human after putting them though horrific pain.

I need to stop thinking about this, its freaking me out.

0:30.

30 seconds until it's all over, or just beginning.

I decieded since Tyler was banging on the door to fine out the answer in my bedroom.

I shouldn't worry this one could be faulty.

I hope.

I showed the test in my bag, then opened the door.

"Finally!" he said and went in.

I walked to my room, shut the door and sat on the cornr of my bed and put my knees up.

10 seconds.

9

8

7

I put my thumb over the answer.

6

5

4

3

2

1.

It beeped.

Oh my god,

Oh my god.

I closed my eyes, took a breath.

Whatever happens its gonna be ok.

I opened my eyes and moved my thumb.

Pregnant

4-6 weeks

Aurthor's note

I know it doesn't look like this has anything to do with Twilight yet, but it will soon hang in there.

Reviews would be greatly appreciated thanks


	2. A glimpse of Jared

Dad still hasn't come back its been 2 weeks, 2 weeks and 1 day ago I found out I was pregnant.

I worked out that I'm 7 weeks pregnant.

I've told no one, im scared to tell anyone.

What will they say?

Mum might hate me for adding stress into her life, she might kick me out and ill be on the streets.

What about people at school?

Everyone will talk about me, I hope my friends won't ditch me, Grace won't she better not. She's my best friend she'll stick with me, I need her with me.

I don't even know what's gonna happen to this baby yet.

Oh my, so many things to think about.

To worry about.

Ive got time though I won't start showing for a bit.

I jumped as my alarm suddenly went off.

I forgot it's school.

I got up and got changed, I rushed eating my breakfast, grabbed my bag and left.

On the way to school I was thinking about when to tell Grace, and all my other friends.

I did decide that I couldn't tell them all, I couldn't trust them and soon everyone would know.

Should I tell her now?

Or maybe I should wait maybe I maybe ill have an abortion then know one would know and i would all be over with.

No I don't like the sound of that.

I don't want to kill my baby this could be his only chance at life.

Ugh I need someone to discuss this with, I need to tell someone soon.

I will tell only the people I need to tell.

My mum, Grace and umm the...doctor.

I walked into the school; it was already busy with people putting stuff into their locker.

I walked to my locker.

"Hey" I heard her inicont voice.

"Hi" I said, not meaning to sound grumpy, I opened my locker, her locker was 4 lockers away from mine.

"What's up with you then?" she casually asked.

I bit my lip, should I tell her?

Yes, but not here, not now.

What shall I say in the meantime?

I didn't need to say anything now, Josh and Charlie are here, the lockers are between ours.

I watched Grace's face turn annoyed it made me laugh.

I think Josh like's Grace, but when I told Grace she denied it.

Josh was already talking to Grace.

"How you feelin?" said Charlie, he sounded like a player, it was the first time I'd seen him since, I found out.

"Fine" I muttered.

"Oi quite being grumpy, I know you loved it" he laughed, I felt his cold hands run across my face,then ran down my neck. I froze.

Get off me

Get of me

Got off me, I squeezed my eyes shut, he didn't see as my hair was covering them a bit.

"Aww you didn't think I'd forget now did you?" he said all smug.

"Shut up" I said and jerked my head up, he moved his hand away (thankfully) "You better not of told anyone"

He smiled smugly.

"Come on Charlie lets go we got basketball practice"

Josh got him away, and they were off.

By the time they had left, I was breathing loudly and my hard was thumping inside me., from that brief in counter.

I hope Grace didn't see him touching my face.

Grace went and stood next to me.

"Ugh I really don't like Josh" she moaned.

"Was he flirting again?" I laughed.

Grace elbowed me "He's not flirting!"

I just laughed "Uuh yes he was! He loves you Grace"

"That's a lie!" she laughed.

"Come on I think the bell went" I said and lead her into registration.

We all sat down and the teacher waited till the class went quite.

"Everyone, there is a new boy joining today" started the teacher,

"I don't see the point the year is almost out anyway!" whispered Grace.

"Grace!" he warned, she sunk down in her chair.

"Anyway his name is Jared, he will be in the class for the rest of the year, so be nice" he said as if we were 7 year-olds.

Whoa, he's pretty hot and got good muscle, I had to stop myself from opening my mouth, wait stop it Leah! Your pregnant, you haven't got a chance with him.

I stared into his deep brown eyes, so hot a little eye candy won't do any harm now will it?

I gripped my stomach as it rumbled, I wondered who was hungry me or the baby/ I think it's the baby; I only had breakfast an hour ago.

_I managed to forget about it for the rest of the day, thanks Grace._

_After school I went to town with Grace, Rachel Peaches – yes Peaches weird name but cute, it defiantly suites her._

_Peaches is my second best friend so while we were going round the shops I was considering telling her as well as Grace, I couldn't tell Rachel she can't keep a secret._

_In 1st grade she told the whole class I wet myself, lesson learnt._

_I got home late, with mum ranting in my ear about safety, still it was a chance from dad shouting at her._

_I sunk into my bed feeling warm and cosy, Tyler wasn't here since dad wasn't scaring him._

_I lied in bed and stared at the ceiling._

"_Grace, I'm Pregnant" I said aloud, testing the foreign words on my tong, they sounded odd with my young voice attached._

_My frame of mind suddenly changed._

_What am I thinking?_

_I can't have a baby at 17!_

_I felt my tummy, there was a little lump growing._

_It felt odd, there's something inside me, trusting me with it's life._

_Oh my god, I can't do this._

_Maybe I will have an abortion._

_I gasped._

_Brilliant idea!_

_Adoption. _

_Aurthor's note_

_So there was a glimpse of Jared, and he will come in a lot more in the future just Keep reading!_

_What did you think? Tell me via review!_


	3. Fattie

Adoption.

Well why not?

Because I want this baby.

"Shut up!" I I shouted at my self, not realizing I was speaking aloud.

I couldn't stop myself from thinking these thoughts it just came out, I'm yet to admit that maybe its the truth that I want it.

I don't want to want it.

I was spread out across the sofa watching tv, with a bag of chips of my tummy, and every now and then I would grave a handful.

"Fattie!" I heard the high voice before I saw him.

Tyler standing in the way of the tv.

He was laughing at me.

"Oi! Get out the way I can't see the tv!" I moaned, I must of sounded so lazy.

"You haven't stopped eating mommy's going to be mad!" He giggled.

"Go away!" I grumbled and sank further into the sofa.

"Haha look your getting fat too!" he said pointing at my belly.

Shit is it that noticeable?

I leaned up and looked at my tummy, oh crap, now even wearing a black loose top it still shows, al least it just looks like fat.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and through it at Tyler.

"Oww" He cried and ran off.

I grabbed the controller and turned up the volume.

I just finished my handful of chips when the doorbell rang.

I waited to see if someone ws going to get that.

No one did.

"Ugh" I grumbed and got up, wiping the crumbs off me.

I looked through the little hole in the door.

Shit its that hot knew guy...Jared!

I quickly turned to the mirror and checked my hair.

Then I opened the door smiling.

He looked up showing is big brown eyes.

I could just stare at them all day.

"Hi!" he said, his voice was smooth and perfect, he gave a flirty smile showing his white teeth, could he be more perfect?

I Think not.

"Oh hi!" I suddenly said.

"I, I just came here to tell you about the new shop that is opening in here, and give you a" he suddenly looked up "hay aren't you the girl in my class?"he said looking excited.

"Yeah!" oh my god he remembered me!.

"And what's your name?" he asked.

"Leah" I said unable to tear my gaze away from his beautiful features.

"Oh" he nodded smiling.

"It's Jared isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah Jared, I just moved here with my dad, we are opening up a new shop together just around the corner, its why I'm here actually , I'm handing out leaflets to the neighbourhood here have this" he said handing me the leaflet the whole time not looking away from me.

I took the leaflet.

"Mechanics eh? "

"Yeah it's hobby of mine and my dad's" he wouldn't stop grinning, it was like he was really happy to see me.

"Niice"

"Yeah well I better go and hand the rest of these out, ill see you at school yeah?"

"Yep see you!" I said, he started walking down the driveway.

I shut the door.

"Wow!" I said.

Then I gripped my tummy.

Oh my god.

I ran to the bathroom and was sick.

Although I ended the day crappyl, I was still happy, I just made friends with the hottest guy in the whole school!

Authors note

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Im not your girl!

Okay so here's the plan, I lost the leaflet that he gave me and need another one.

No this is just stupid! Leah just talk to him you have done it before with guys what makes this one any different?

Because, because he's different.

He might not even be in today.

I walked through the silent halls into my classroom.

Or he might, I mimed as I saw him sitting down at the back, which I wasn't expecting it is really early, maybe he came in early for me.

I giggled, as if.

I kept casual and smiled at him while I got out my books for the morning.

"You're in a little early aren't you?" I said casually.

JAREDS POV

Oh crap what shall I say? Well you see Leah, I came in really early too see you because the truth is we are soul mates

NO.

Okay think fast.

"I made a friend so I came in earlier" okay that was a rubbish answer.

"Who?" she said, she turned around from unpacking her bag, so I could see her beautiful face.

I liked what she was wearing today, some denim skinny jeans with heals and fitted white top, she looked really sexy.

"Jared?" she asks again, making my name sound a hundred times better.

"oh" I smiled, "you of course" smooth.

She immidiently smiled to, yes I swear I had her the minute i walked in this classroom.

"Well friend come to my locker with me?" she said, I'm sure she was flirting a little.

"Yeah" I replied I got up and offered to carry her bag.

And she said yes.

LEAHS POV

Oh my god, oh my god!

I am currently walking down the hallway, which is now pretty crowded, with the most hottest guy holding my bag, and everyone can see!

I started talking to him about the chemistry test I had yesterday and how I didn't revise.

It was something to keep the conversation up as we walked to my locker which was surprisingly close.

"Ok thanks" I said as I opened my locker and took the bag from him.

"Don't worry about it, I never revise either" he laughed.

I was unsure of weather the don't worry about it part was about him carrying my bag or the test in the end I went with both.

"Yeah, well I'm getting the results back today I hope I did" I suddenly stopped I saw behind him was Charlie, I could see his eyes was set on me.

Jared noticed I was looked at him.

"Whos that?" he asked, he didn't seem to happy.

I didn't have time to answer he was to close, I shuffled closer to Jared until I was slightly nehind him and hours shoulders were touching.

Jared didin't move.

"Hi Leah, who's this?" he put on a fake nice voice.

"Jared" I replied, I was carful not meet his eyes.

"Jared? Hi, You hanging with my girl?" he said, a slight bit of anger in his voice.

"I'm not your girl Charlie!" I spoke up and looked into his eyes.

It was really intimidating and I suddenly looked down I tenced up, I hope by the way i stayed close to Jared that he realized I didn't like Charlie.

I can't believe I even fell for him, I used me, and now I'm pregnant with his kid and he's never going to know.

Jared was the same height as Charlie, so they both had a starre off, I looked at Jared, whoa he looked hot and strong like he was thinking "I can kick your ass". He probably could as well Jared was way more muscular then Charlie.

Eventually Charlie gave in and I felt his gaze on me.

"See you around" he said, struggling to hold back from doing something.

A few seconds later I looked up and saw him halfway down the hall.

"I'm sorry" I said.

Jared put his warm arm around me.

"So I get the feeling you guys have some history" he said as we walked into back to the classroom.

History? Barely in nine months time it will become reality.

"We used to..hang out but I don't like him anymore" I choose my words carfully.

The classroom was filling with people now.

"Leah!" called Gracie looking at me funny in best friend talk she's saying oh my god your with Jared?

This must of looked like we were going out since his arm was around me.

I didn't want him to leave adns it in his place, he was keeping me warm.

"Well speak to you later then" he said and sat in his place at the back.

I walked over to Grace forgetting about the Charlie thing.

I smiled.

"OH my god...Jared?" she squealed, and that led to her going on about Jared and me and all that comes with it.

I pretended to listen but really i could see him at the corner of my eye and he was looking at me too.

The moment seemed pretty perfect until I felt sick oh no I know this type of feeling I need a sink dast.

"Grace" I said,

"Yah what?" she said, grabbed her hand and we ran to the loos where I threw up.

"OH my god Leah!" she panicked, I was relieved the loos where empty.

"I'm so sorry Grace" I said wiping my mouth.

"Oh my god! What? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think there's something I have to tell you" I said.

I can't hide it anymore.

"What that you've been sick yeah I can see do you want to go home I can drive" she suggested.

"NO, well yeah but I have something you should know"

"What?"

"I'm pregnant" I suddenly said and closed my eyes waiting for a reaction.

Instead a felt her arm around mine.

"I have been for a month" I began to cry.

"shh, don't worry we will get through this" I liked that she used the" we".

"Ive been so stupid" I cried on.

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

I sat on the loo, (lid was shut")

"Well do you want to keep it?" she asked.

"I don't know"

"does your mum know?"

"No, I'm scared"

"Does anyone know?"

"You"

"Okay well I don't know whats going to happen but ill be here for you"

"Thanks"

"I think we should see the doctor though"

"Yeah that's a start"

There was silence for a bit.

"Come on" she said, "I'm taking you do the doctors" she led me down the hall and into the car park.

"Ill phone the school later" she mutters.

Authors' note:

Wait for the next chapter to fine out how the doctors appointment went and find out Leah's surprise! And PLEASE rewiew!


	5. Ultrasound

Me and Grace sat awkwardly in the doctors waiting room, babies sat on their mothers laps blowing bubbles and crying, one a very cute one just sat there and started at me. It totally creeped me out, I tried looking away but I always felt its gaze on me. I can't believe this baby is winning. Eventually the baby left though so that was a relief. Still toddlers came up to me and offered me a truck, Barbie and book. I just smiled and gave it back they got the message and wondered off again. I can't believe I'm going to be a mom and I don't even know how to act around kids.

"Leah Woods" called a Nurse thank god I though, can finally get of this room. I told Gracie to stay, I didn't want her being there when the doctor, y'know "Feels the baby" or whatever.

"Come in Leah, take a seat" there was one of those dentist chair things, next to it the screen where you see the baby.

Oh my god, I didn't think it would be this scary, now its all becoming so real.

"Hello Leah, and what is it you'd like me to help you with today?" asked the Dr, I bet he was thinking ok young, scared confused, yep shes pregnant.

"I'm well I think I'm pregnant..." I said my voice weak.

"Okay, well lets to an ultrasounds and see what's going on" he said.

I lifted up my top and shoed my belly there was a small lump somewhat.

He put some cold Jelly like stuff on, and soon enough, a picture was on screen.

I hesitated to look, to scared.

A few seconds passed.

"Okay, looks like you are pregnant"

I shut my eyes blocking out reality or at least trying too.

"2 heartbeats, you having twins Leah, congratulations, they are developing well, I'd say 5 weeks old"

WHAT


	6. She's mine now

Hi guys, just to let you know in my last chapter I made some mistakes as I didn't realize some things, so when the doctor sad shes 5 weeks, I meant 8 weeks thanks and please review!

Chapter 6

Twins, this means twice the diapers twice the clothes twice the work twice the money, I haven't even told mom!

I walked out of the doctors room and saw Grace sitting waiting, and then I noticed 2 twin babies to the left, that's going to me in 7 months. I can't believe this I'm only 17!

"Come Grace lets get out of here" I muttered and walked out of the building with her.

"So is everything okay? Are you really pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm defiantly pregnant, with twins" I said, I can't believe I said that It sounded so weird.

Graces face, that explained how she felt. Shocked, alarmed.

We got into her car.

"You sur.."  
"Yes grace!" I shouted shutting her off.

"I'm sorry it's just I don't know how I'm going to handle all this I haven't even told mom"

I couldn't stop myself tears rolled down my cheek. In moments everything was blurry.

"Don't worry Leah, its okay your mom will be okay with it after I bit you need to tell her, and you have me I'll support you"

Grace dropped at home, luckily the house was empty.

I got some food from the cupboard and laid on the couch.

As I ate the food, I looked at my belly, round and hard.

2 babies growing in there together, Sisters or brothers I don't know.

I wish I was a twin then I could share everything with her, unless it was a him.

Hmmm maybe twins are okay, they have each other to play with, 2 cute toddlers running around, just double the money and work. I need to get a job, start saving for them.

Before all that though I have to tell mom.

There was a knock on the door, I quickly sorted my hair, and answered.

Oh my god is Jared!

I love Jared, I've decided. Just looking at him makes me forget all my problems and that saying something. His smile warmed the air, and my heart I giggled at how cheesy that sounded.

It made him smile gain.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you" I said.

"NO you not its fine do you want to come in?" I offered, butterflies in my stomach.

"Sure, I just wondered where you went today?"

OH MY GOD JARED IS IN MY HOUSE

"Oh I felt sick"

"Oh are you better now?"

OH MY GOD HES SITTING ON MY COUCH.

Oh god there's crumbs everywhere I look like such a pig.

"Yeah um well a little..." as I said that I looked down, I gasped my tummy was well out right now, or maybe I'm exaggerating...

"Do you want a snack?" I asked, I bet he's thinking "looks like you already ate them"

So embarrassing.

Jared P.O.V

She's so beautiful, even if she's got some crumbs on her shirt, she must like me to since in her house which is immaculate!

I asked some questions just to keep things going for her sake, I'd rather just sit there and stare at her.

I know she's pregnant, I can hear the heartbeat, wait is that 2 heartbeats? Whoa, she has her work cut out for her! Does she know?

She must aaah she just said she felt sick, she must know.

Yeah she knows for sure, she just looked at her tummy aww shes so cute. I wonder who did that to her? I wonder if he's going to do anything? I bet it's that Charlie guy she seems pretty weird around him. I could beat him up any day. I really want to now. She doesn't have anything to worry about Jared's here now. We sat on her couch. She looked right into my eyes.

Leah P.O.V

I looked into his eyes, I want to tell him, there's something about Jared, I just feel totally comfortable like I can tell him anything. And he wouldn't judge me. "You don't want me Jared, I'm having kids"

WHY WHY WHY DID I JUST SAY THAT? WHAT THE HELLL OH GOD SOMONE KILL MEEE I'm SUCH AN IDIOT

Jared POV

"It's okay"

She's mine now, I am hers.

Aurthors note

PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think!


	7. Pause

So quick sum up, Jared knows, Grace knows that I am having TWO babies.

I am 3 months pregnant.

I started wearing looks tops to school now, I dread the day when it's too big to hide, everyone's going to judge me, but then I would do the same if someone else was pregnant. We have had girls walk down the corridors pregnant before, they were the talk of the school. Now I know how they feel.

I walked into school; I hope Jared isn't in today, its going to be weird now he knows my secret. Why did I tell him? I mean seriously? How long have I known him? Like a week. I'm stupid. What are we surposed to say to each other? Okay ill play out the conversation in my head:

"HI" –Jared

"Hi..." me

"um... how is your baby?"

"Okay I guess..."

IMMENSLY LONG ARKWARD PAUSE

"See you around then...bye" –jared.

And from doing that conversation, I have remembered he might now know I'm having twins, although I did say "Kids" so maybe.

As a walked into the class, I held my gaze on Grace the whole time, not even risking I look round the room.

I sat next to her, and faced the front, Jared if he were here, of course I wouldn't know, would be behind me so its safe.

"Grace" I whispered.

"yeah?"

"I told Jared he knows" I whispered.

"What?"

"Shhhh"

"Why? I didn't know you too were getting close?" she whispered.

"We weren't..."

I walked home today, I thought maybe I needed to make the most of the time when I'm comfortable walking. I read on the internet about being pregnant, I found that:

A Male Fetus Can Get Erections In The Womb

You May Just Poop Yourself

Your sense of smell get's better

The Father might show symptoms of pregnancy

Well isn't that interesting stuff.

I heard the door close I quickly closed the laptop, and got up it was my mom.

I gotta tell her, she needs to know now.

I got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Hiya sweetie, how was your day?" her voice seemed frail as if she had just been through I big trauma, I was going to ask but I knew it could make me wait longer, its best she knows now, and besides its Friday she will have the weekend to deal with it.

"Yeah mom, there's something I got to tell you" I said.

"ok, what is it?"

"Let's sit down" I said, she followed me to the living room.

"This seems big am I right?" she asked, faking a giggle.

I looked down guiltily, its enough with the stress with dad now this? I'd be surprised if she didn't have a breakdown.

Her smile was gone now, she just looked concerned.

Okay ill just come right out and say it.

*Pause

SAY IT

"Honey?"

"Im having twins mom" she opened her mouth to say something, "Wait before you say anything here's the facts, ive been pregnant for 3 months, and im keeping it I think, I'm so sorry mom"

She started to cry, "Not my little girl not my Leah, how could you do this to yourself? Do you have any idea how much work that's going to be? How it's going to effect your life? I didn't even know you were active? You don't tell me anything!"

"Well, somewhat, I mean a lot of work… and your so busy with stressing about Dad and.."

"It doesn't matter you tell me these things! And lot is an understatement! Who did this to you? Tyler? Tom? Terry? Charlie?"

Yes I did date a few guys who's name begins with T's I was going through I faze but that was ages ago!

"Mom it doesn't even matter I'm going to let him know anyway I hate him"

"I am so disappointed in you" she said slowly looking at me directly in the eye.

That was the moment when I started to cry.

Authors' note

Thanks for all of you who has added this as a favorite story and story alert that does mean a lot.

But please review! Just click the little button! PLEASE! If you review this chapter I will mention you in the next one :D thanks


	8. Really Leah? Really?

Thanks so much for reviewing Brankel1, BiteMePleeze and Jayee Collins you are good people! Keep it coming! And to others please please review I will mention you in the next chapter, (even if I have already mentioned you) Thanks

So it's the weekend, mom's orginised a weekend together, staying in Forks, which is pretty lame but hey she's trying Tyler is coming too. Anyway all that's tomorrow, mom is making some macaroni in the kitchen for tea, which I can't wait to eat I'm starving.

I ran upstairs into my room, I planned to write in my diary, see I have this plan since I'm pregnant, I should write my experiences of it in my diary every day starting today, so in the future I can read back on it and be like ooh yeah I remember that!

I sat on my bed, and opened my diary, the last entry 2007.

"Dear Diary, today Tom talked to me! I can't believe it hes so lush, he asked what the date was I said march 18 2007 he said thanks eeeeee that totally made my day! I knows I exist now!"

Oh god really Leah? Really?

Okay ill make it super neat.

"Dear Diary

I am pregnant with twins, the day I found was the most scariest moment of my life, but its okay now because I told my mom just now, shes well yeah and I told Jared this new boy in my classi don't know why I don't him maybe because I"

"Leaaah" I looked up Tyler.

No more writing for meeee.

"Hey" I said, he came and sat on my bed.

I wrapped my arms around him, he snuggled close.

"Mommy says you are having babies"

"Yeah I am Tyler you going to be an uncle!"

"Are you going to die? Some people diee"

"I'm not going to die Tyler" I laughed.

"I hope not, are going to hop it al" he had to space out that word he struggled to say it.

"At some point"

He put his little hand on my belly, "Come out come out wherever you are" he sang to them.

"thats nice I'm sure they'd like that" I laughed again.

"You looking forward to going to Forks?"

"What? We are going to Forks! Mommy said there was a surprise!"

Oh just ruined that...

Authors note

So please review guys just click below! Thanks


	9. Forks

Brakel1 BiteMePleeze and Jayee Collins :D Keep your thoughts coming!

PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE cheers

"Tyler you all packed?" called Mom from the front yard, as she was packing stuff into the car.

We were going to Forks today, to stay for the weekend.

"I can't find Bubble!" he cried.

Bubble was his favourite teddy bear since he was like born pretty much, I think he likes it so much because Dad gave to him, I don't know why.

Speaking of Dad, He called last night, after dinner, I don't know what went on but mom was crying last night as she's a bit on edge this morning.

"Leah, could you help him find it?" called Mom.

"Yeah" I shouted back.

I went up to Tyler's room, he was sat on his bed, looking grumpy with his arms crossed.

"He's not here!" he decided.

"Oh come on, you lose him all the time, where did you last have him?" I asked softly.

"On my bed!" he moaned.

I looked under the duvet and around the pillow, where all his other toys were.

"Well, maybe it's not here after all" I said as I looked.

"See I told you!" his arms still crossed.

I looked under his bed, there was bubble.

"Tyler it's under your bed!" I said and got it out.

"Bubble!" his face lit up as he graved it from me.

"Thank you Leah and babies!" he said and hugged my waist.

"Okay Let's go!" called Mom.

It was a long 40 minute ride, I had to play with Tyler the whole way.

We finally pulled up at the hotel there, and got to our hotel room.

A double bed and single one on the floor, Tyler ran to the little single bed, and laid out is toys.

"Well this is nice" said mom

"Sure" I said, I had a back ache so I lied on the bed and took a nap for an hour or so.

I heard mom tell me that her and Ty were going to the shop to get some sweets half way through my nap, and when I woke up there were sandwiches and bags of chocolate around the room.

Yay!

I nibbled on some snacks while mom talked us through what was happening.

We drove around the town, it's pretty small, mom then took us to a lake it was really pretty with the sun shining on it and the trees surrounding it swaying with the wind.

We got out the car, and me and Ty found a spot to sit.

Then mom came down with a fishing rod, I used to go fishing when I was little with Dad, I loved it.

Me and Mom figured out how to set it up, and then I helped Tyler put some bate on the hook, and was cast the line.

Tyler seemed pretty excited but it wore off it was taking while or the fish to bite, so mom got out some wind gums.

After a few minutes mom spoke.

"Leah, I'm not saying im entirely happy with the situation we're in but I decided I am going to support you and help you through this" she announced.

I was pretty please mom said "We're"

"Well you're in rather" she added.

Oh...

"Never the less your my daughter and I love you"

"Me too" added Tyler.

"Thanks mom, and Tyler!" I said, we all joined in for a group hug.

Then the line started to pull.

"A fish A fish!" shouted Tyler.

He graved the rod, and started pulling it back.

"You have to wined the winder thingy as she pull Tyler" I think...

He did it, and seemed a natural at it, but I helped of course.

We caught a little fish, but Tyler was still very excited.

"Can we name it?" he asked, touched the fish as it flopped around on the grass.

"Sure" said Mom, "What do you want to call it?"

"Bobby!" he said.

I unhooked the fish, and said goodbye to Bobby and let I'm free.

"Mommy need to toilet" announced Tyler.

"Okay, I think I saw one earlier, Leah I'm going to go to the loo with Ty will be 20 minutes gotta drive there, do you need the loo?" She asked.

"No it's okay I'll wait here" I said, and off they drove.

I cast again and waited.

I was rubbing my belly, it was round and warm, my children were living in there, always with me, everywhere I go, and the thought made me feel happy.

I heard something in the bushes, thinking it was just a bird, a continued to look at the lake next thing I knew a man was here, a young one maybe 24?

He was staring at me, I nervously smiled.

"I'm sorry to bother you" he said, still staring at me, he then looked at my stomach.

Feeling really exposed, I said "its fine" and looked forward ignoring him hoping he would take the hint and leave.

His stare was horrible.

Next thing I knew he was inches away from me, then pain like daggers shooting threw my veins, the pain engulfed me entirely,I could see the sky above, but it soon became a blur.

The very last thing I remember, a man, doctor even with blonde hair was helping me.

"It burns" I screamed.

The pain finally swallowed me up.

Carlisle POV

She smelt of wolf, must be an imprint of theirs.

I checked her pulse, the venom must be spreading faster than I thought, she's in transition.

Pregnant? I can't let her change, the children!

I ran home with her in my arms, by this time she was unconscious.

"What happened Carlisle? Who is this?" asked Alice.

"She's been bitten by a passing vampire, she needs help we can't let the venom get to her children" I urged.

"What can we do?" asked a stressed Alice.

"Just let it happen" pitched in Rosalie.

"We need to suck the venom out" I said.

Edward emerged with Bella.

I bite into her other risk, the one that didn't have a bite in already, and sucked, I refused to taste the blood.

She started waking up, her pale face full of fear.

Edward tell Jacob she's here, I think she's one of their imprints.

Edward nodded and left with Bella.

The venom was gone and I stopped.

I cleaned up her wounds and wrapped up her wrists.

"Ty" she mumered.

Then she was asleep.


	10. Forks part 2

Just to make sure your aware, Leah is not Leah Clearwater, I'm sorry should of made that clear, so please review : )

I woke up in a strange place, a sofa, in a white open room, the doctor man who I remember in that...painful memory or was it a dream? No it mustn't be I felt it.

"Hello" he said smoothly, something about him calmed me.

"Do you know what happened to you?" he asked.

Oh my god, what did happen?

There was this strange starring man and then, and then pain.

Did he do that?

"Your were bitten" he said, then he looked down and my hands, I followed his gaze.

I jumped, there were bandages around both my wrists and they felt sore.

"What!"

"Don't worry, they will heal, there might be only a slight scar"

"What scar what did you do!" I shouted.

Is that Jared? Why is Jared here? What is going on!

The doctor man saw me staring at Jared.

"We called him over for you" he said.

Why? This doctor guy doesn't know me, Jared has nothing to do with any of this! Just a stupid crush.

What about Tyler and Mom?

I gotta get out of here.

"Jared?" I said.

"Hi" he said awkwardly, some other bigger guy was with him.

This is getting too crazy I want to go home!

"What happened to me?" asked, as soon as he told me I'd go.

"You were bitten I got the venom out before it would effect your children"

How does he know I having 2 babies!

"By what?"

He looked at Jared, who shoke his head and looked down.

"You'll be okay" he said, "I'm a doctor at Forks Hospital it was lucky I found you" he said.

"Well, thank you, but i want my Mom and my brother I was with them..."

"Do you want to borrow the phone?" he asked.

"Yes thanks"

He showed me to an office, on the desk the phone and left me too it.

I sat on the chair, my wrist felt like huge and swollen and sore, I looked like I'd been trying to kill myself!

I have no idea what happened to me, where I am, where Mom and Ty are and why Jared has appeared!

I looked up, Jared walked in.

"Jared, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I there's something you should know" he said calmly, which stood out from my panicked tone.

"What is it!"

"I don't think you ready" he said, he looked at my wrists, the skin you could see looked very red to the white bandages.

"Jared, at least tell me why your here" I asked.

"Because of you and what happened to you" he said.

"You know these people? How do they know you and why would they call you? I barley know you!"

He took a deep breath.

Jared POV

OH god this is hard, why? Why is it that she gets bitten by those filthy bloodsuckers, before I even have a chance to get close to her and tell her, just imagining it biting her delicate skin, draining he. Thank god for Carlisle.

I just want to hold her, and tell her it will be okay, kiss her sore palms better, I just want her to know everything and be okay with it, I don't want her to ever leave my side, but somehow did something wrong. I want to kiss her soft lips, and make her cheeks glow strawberry red.

I took a deep breath.

I don't think she's ready to know yet.

"They're kind of friends" I said, "and I told them about you" I lied, how I hated lying to her.

I stepped closer to her, I smelt her Leah-like send, sweet but not too bitter, caramel-like.

"Okay, well I'm freaked out Jared!" she said, I don't think she could stop tears coming out, she put her head in her hands.

I grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

"Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you ever again" I said.

"I can't deal with this right now!" she cried.

I hesitated and out my arms around her, YES she accepted it.

She did more then that she totally went into me, and snuggled close.

I couldn't help but smile, Jared she's upset stop being all happy!

"My wrist are sore as, I have no idea what Mom is thinking she's probably worried, I want it all to go away"

"What bite me anyway?" she asked looking up at me, wiping her tears.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Well I gotta call her" she said, and picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello Mom"

I head a angry voice on the other line.

"I'm sorry I was..."

"Your in hospital ask her to pick you up outside" I whispered.

She pretty much repeated what I said.

More talking and then she put the phone down.

"Thanks Jared" she smiled, looked beautiful. "Can you drive?" she asked.

Leah POV

"Honey I was so worried about you! You should of called me straight away!" said mom as I stepped into the car.

"I'm sorry!"

"What's happened to your wrists!" she shouted and grabbed my arm, she squeezed it slightly and it hurt my palms, by reflex I snatched my arm back.

"Apparently I got bitten and the doctor got the venom out and it would heal and id be fine" i repeated what the doctor man said.

"Apparently?"

"I wasn't conscious" I said.

"Oh my god!"

"Where's Ty?"

"He's in the back" said Mom.

And he was, asleep in the back, looked cute.

We drove straight home, and Mom looked online for bite wounds. And called the hotel for a refund.

Then the phone started ringing.

"Hello" I said.

"Hello can I speak to Leah Woods please?"

"Speaking" I said.

"Hello Leah, we are calling to make an appointment with you for a scan, there's no problem just a check up to see how you pregnancy is getting on and to talk to you about what to expect" the nice lady said.

"Okay" I replied.

"Okay well we have an open on Monday at 3:30pm?

"Um yeah that's fine"

"Okay we will see you then, if you can't make it please call beforehand, goodbye!"

"Bye"

After we unpacked and carried Ty to bed, I had time to sit think, about Jared and what bit me...That Man, what about that Man?


	11. Girls

Chapter 10

*Month later*

Okay, 5 months pregnant, showing if I wanted to, like id wear a tight top to show, loose to not.

The scan went well, the babies are doing fine, I'm really excited actually I figured if I study hard I could graduate early and then I wouldn't have to worry, unlike all the girls on 16 and Pregnant –I watched all the episodes.

Jared and I and are going well, he seems really supportive, I really like him too, and he so likes me, I mean what guy would make friends with I girl like me? I know good point.

Oh how could I forget this, I know the sex of the babies!

Eeeeeee I'm so happy with it, it's what I hoped for.

I'm going to write it in my diary! 

Dear Diary

The Babies are growing really well, I'm really excited for them to come out and see the world and to hold them in my arms. I need to start thinking of names. Girls names. Yes, I'm having to girls!

That's enough keep it short and sweet.

But like I was writing I need girl's names.

I want names that are original and unique.

Meanwhile.

I have a problem.

Charlie.

I think he has the right to know, I mean if you were having two children you'd like to at least be aware.

"Hi" smiled Jared as I opened my locker.

"Still haven't taken them off? Are you scared to see it?" he asked.

He was talking about my bandages, he was right I was to scared. I saw Dr Carlisle (the one who helped me in Forks) and he said I could take them off 3 weeks ago.

They don't hurt anymore, if I didn't know any better I'd say they were normal wrists under there.

But I always remember him saying there'd be a scar, that's what I fear.

"No, I told you I'm scared!" I moaned.

He laughed.

"Well, you're going to have to do it someday, listen there's something I want to ask you"

"Okay" I smiled, shutting my locker, we began walking to the library our usual hang out area, on Thursday free period.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to be my Girlfriend?" he asked, casually and confidently, which impressed me.

"Yes!" I said, and hugged him.

"Oh good, so this means we can hold hands?"

I nodded.

He slipped his hand into mine, it was warm, and comforting.

I giggled and looked up at him, he looked down at me and laughed too.

I think he was laughing at me not with me though... maybe because I was blushing. Yeah probably, he always smiles at that.

As we walked up the crowed corridor, hand in hand, people looked at is, establishing that we were together, which is good because I a good phew girls have hit on Jared even when I was there! He always turned them down though. Always.

If that moment were in a movie, a happy song would be playing, and then it would go into a montage of happy moments we went on to share together, like we both got some ice-cream and then I put some on his nose and we laughed and it would end with us on the beach at sunset.

After we spent free period in the library, being too noisy Jared asked if I wanted to stay with him after school for a bit. I said yes.

My vision came true, we stopped for some ice-cream, but I didn't put any on his nose, wasn't feeling t.

We sat on a bench.

"Jared" I said as I looked at my wrist, I noticed the ice cream guy staring at them.

"I think I should take them off" I said.

"You finally ready?" he finished his ice cream.

I nodded.

"Do you want me to unwrap it?" he asked.

The wind was blowing hair in my mouth.

"Yep"

"Okay" he took my hand, and begin unwrapping, round and round.

I watched as I licked my ice-cream.

Before I could see if there really was a scar, he out his hand around my wrist, it was hot.

"Okay you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready" I laughed.

He let go.

There was a scar.

I gave him my ice-cream, and touched the scar, it felt fine it was like a big bite mark.

I quickly unwrapped the other, the same scar.

My hair hid my face but I I looked through my hair, Jared's gaze was fixed on my wrists too, it looked like he was hiding a certain emotion that badly wants out.

"What bite me Jared?" I asked seriously I looked directly at him, in attempt to force it out of him, the way he looked at my wrist made me think he knew what it was.

He took a bite of my ice cream, well I didn't like it that much anyway...

"A Vampire bite you!" he joked, he got up and started walked, I followed.

"Jared!" I moaned "I know you know!"

"A Vampire" he looked at me in the eyes.

"Jared vampires don't exist"

"Do you remember a man before Carlisle found you?"

"How do you know what?" I asked alarmed.

"We caught him, his name was Riley, it was him Leah"

"Jared, stop it I can't tell if you lying or not"

"I didn't think you'd believe it" he said to himself, I'm not sure If I was meant to hear it.

I decided to change the subject.

"OH Jared do you wanna see the babies?" I asked excitedly

"Of course" he smiled.

I took the picture out of my pocket.

"See that's a head, and there's the other, look there's her little feet!" I showed him.

"It's very cute" he said.


	12. People!

I woke up today, pretty angry at Jared.

Why won't he tell me!

What is the point in saying it's a vampire, for god's sake.

Out of frustrating I picked up the phone and called him.

"Hey it's Jared, I can't get the phone right now leave a message and I'll get back to you" his voice mail went on; there were laughs of other guys in the background.

I've never actually met any of Jared's friends, we have been going out for a few weeks now, I think he should take me to meet them, and see his house too! He's been round mine loads.

School has been hell recently, Gracie's fault. She told someone and now roomers are spreading like Wildfire.

Do you know what it is like to walk down a corridor having people talk about you and look at you?

Hell.

I really do try to wear loose clothing but, they don't fit not because of my belly this time because of my boobs, I mean they must have gone up like 2 sizes!

I'm trying to ignore it, just focus on studying to graduate in 2 months, that's my goal and then out of there soon as I can.

I don't to keep in touch with Grace she told people I'm pregnant, when she promised she wouldn't.

I called Jared 20 minutes later, this time I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jared, it's me"

"Leah! Hi, how are you?"

"Not great actually"

"Why you sounding all grumpy?" I heard voices in the background.

"Jared, can I see you?" I asked.

The voices faded, he must of moved rooms.

"Um yeah maybe at 2pm? What is it anyway?" he seemed more genuine and serious, without the guys around.

"Well, I'm not happy Jared, we have been going out for a while, and friends even longer and I have not once met your friends or seen you home and you won't tell me who bite me, and it's important to me to know that!"

There was a pause, I heard some rustling.

"Leah, this is silly, I told you who bite you" he finally said.

I heard a voice in the background.

"You told her!"

Jared's voice turned all muffled, I think he had the phone done somewhere, but I could still just about make out what they were saying.

"Yeah but it's okay she doesn't believe me"

"Doesn't matter, she's going to start wondering"

"She doesn't believe me Paul, but she knows i know something and she keeps bugging me"

I'm assuming Paul is one of his friends, and I keep bugging him? Well I think I have a right to know!

I could no longer hear what was being said but I have enough info, Jared does know something I was right, but she's going to start wondering? About what? Vampires? What are they talking about that's all he told me about the bite. This is stupid.

"Hello" he finally said.

"Hi"

I decided to pretend I did believe him, it seems they are all worried about that, so I'm going to see what happens.

"So Jared, I've been thinking about what you said"

"What's that?" he asked.

"That it was a vampire"

"Okay" I seemed pretty alarmed.

"I believe you Jared, I researched it and it all makes sense!" I acting all excited.

"You really believe me?"

"Yeah"

"Come over now, I'll pick you up in 5" he said.

"No wait how about 30?"

"OK" he said "Gotta go bye"

I went to have a shower, I said 30 because I need time to have a shower and I really wanted to go on Facebook, I haven't been on it in like forever, Gracie would keep moaning at me to go on but she gave up ages ago.

I logged on, this seems so weird, I went straight to my profile, Gracie wrote on my wall 2 years ago- thats the latest post.

It read "Come online!"

I went to my home page, oh my god there all talking about me!

"Is it true Leah is pregnant?" that was Aaron, I don't think we've ever talked to each other even though we've been in the same class for years.

There are 30 comments!

First comment: "Yeah its true!" from some guy i never heard off.

Second: "Yeah maaaate" from Josh, we "dated" in 3rd grade, if that even counts.

Third: "Yeah with twins!" How the hell do they know that much detail? Gracie grrr

Fourth: "Got her work cut out for her... "

Fifth:" I didn't know that?"

Sixth: "Dude can't you tell?"

What! they can tell? Didn't think I was that fat!

The rest of the comments were pretty much omg cant believe it, shes so innocent, whos the daddy?

Well at least they don't know its Charlie's.

I was about to turn the computer off, but instead I decided to comment. :O

I typed "People ,SHUT THE FUCK UPP" I pressed enter.

I logged off, and waited for Jared.

Please review : )


	13. 13

To let your know the next 2 chapters are written by me and my friend so it may be a bit jumpy and random hope you like it : )

Chapter 13

Jared kept his word and picked me up 30 minute later.

"So what changed your mind?" he asked.

"well I've just been thinking about it, I mean sure it doesn't sound that reasonable, But I googled it and… I don't know, I think it could happen. How did you know what it was then?"

"So are you telling me now that you honestly believe in them?"

Okay, this was getting a bit serious now, maybe I should tell him the truth that I think its all a load of rubbish?

No I did this to find out what was going on I should keep going right?

I nodded.

"Do you want to know more about them?" he asked, pulling in to a small house.

"Yeah" i replied.

He got out the car and opened my door to get out.

"A colony of them live in Forks, and a few here pass by on La Push, which we don't like"

"Wait what?"

This sounds all…true? Is this true?

"We have a treaty with them, Dr Carlisle is one, basically the Cullen's can't hunt on our land. If they even come to la push we can kill them. But the Cullen's are actually good people , I mean they say they don't eat humans, only animals."

"Dr Cullen is a vampire! And you knew this! Why would you let him treat me?" I gasped, if this wasn't true he sure had gone to a whole load of effort to make me believe him.

"He wouldn't have hurt you." He said, but reaction to him telling me my doctor is a vampire seemed to please him.

"How can we even kill vampires?" I asked.

"It's complex, I'll tell you another time." I could tell from his expression he wasn't going to tell me anymore.

We walked though into his house, there was a guy sat on his kitchen counter, Jared had a very nice house actually. It was very Jared, he lived with one of his friends, that much I knew, so maybe the guy on the counter was the guy he lived with.

"Leah, this is paul," jared said guesturing to the guy waving at me from the counter, "Paul, leah."

"Um hi" I said shyly.

"Hey" he gave a look to Jared "I'll leave you guys alone" and then he left.

"If Dr Carlisle is a vampire how could he treat me I mean wouldn't he eat me?"

"He hasn't drunk human blood for over 300 years, it doesn't even appeal to him anymore"

"oh that's good..i think"

I felt my stomach suddenly move.

"Oh my god oh my god Jared my stomach just moved! One of them kicked!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Can I feel?" he asked.

"Of course!"

He put his hand on my stomach, I I could immediantly feel the warmth from his hand through my clothes.

It kicked again!

"Did you feel that?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, wow!"

We waited for a bit longer but that was it, he took his hand of my tummy.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asked.

"Well, I like Hayden"

"Hayden that's a lovely name"

"Yeah"

"So a vampire bit me?"

"Yeah, but like I said we caught him"

"What do you mean caught him?"

"That's a how other story"

"Oh…"

"Yeah… So the other one any names there?"

"Yeah I was thinking about Madison… you like?"

"Yeah that's really cute" he smiled.

"I want to know how do you catch them? Don't they run superfast?"

"So do we" he said with a cheeky grin.

"Who's We and how?"

"Me, Sam,Paul,Brady,Jacob,Leah,"

"Leah?"

"Yeah there's a Leah with us"

"A girl" that's what mattered more to me.

"Don't worry she's always miserable"

"Okay, well could I help?"

He laughed, "No, for starters your pregnant and secondly your not like us"

"Hey! It's not my fault I'm pregnant!"

He laughed, "It takes 2 to tango baby!" he said.

I looked down…. If only he knew.

"What did you mean by your not like us?" I asked.

"Well you wont believe me even if I told you." He said

I gave him the 'try me' look. Even though I probably wont believe him.

"I'm a werewolf." He said.

I continued staring at him for a further 5 minutes, then I laughed.

"You have to be kidding me"

"I'm not, vampires and werewolves are real" he said with a straight face.

"No fairies or witches?"

"No that's it"

"So your like Teen Wolf?"


	14. Cookies

This chapter continues straight after the last in the same moment/scene/conversation

Chapter 13

He chuckled, "Yeah I guess."

"And paul too?"

He sighed, "Yep."

"this is so weird." I said.

"You actually believe me?" He asked with quizzing eyes.

"About 95%, 5% of me still says that this isn't possible. The other other 95% says 'yeah well you did get bit by a vampire the other week, and you are pregnant with twins which was never planned, and you are freakishly tall and musclie. So well yeah… that's my mind." I looked up at him and smiled.

"So twins huh, you looking forward to having them?"

I sat down at the table.

I could really use with a drink of water right now, 2 seconds later he put a drink of water on the table.

"I was just thinking of that" he said.

"Thought so"

"And, yeah in some ways I am, others I'm not"

"Why?"

"Well, there with me all the time, and I just can't wait to hold them, I love them but I'm not ready for them yet, I have no money or anything, and I don't know how I'm going to do it all by myself"

"Hay" he said, I looked up.

"Your not alone" he said softly.

"Not to mention telling…." I paused.

"The father?" he asked.

"Yeah." I muttered and looked down.

"Who is he?" H e asked, never taking his eyes off of me.

"Charlie west." It pained me to say his name, it brought horrid memories flooding back.

Jared's arm began to shake a little. "You and Charlie West?" he growled.

"Yes." I sighed.

Jared stood up and started shaking more, "I hate him! How could he have done this and just left you! How could he!" He growled.

He was shaking very hevely, and to say I wasn't scared would be a lie. What if he turned into a wolf? Is this what happened?

Paul suddenly came in, "Calm down jared! Leah is here, you don't want to hurt her! Relax! Jared! Relax! He shouted. Then her looked at me, "Leah step away!" he said.

I slowly scraped back my chair and backed up into the corner of the room, while Paul continued to calm Jared.

"Jared stop it!" I cried.

He turned his attention to me, at this point I was right up against the wall.

He stopped shaking.

"I'm okay Paul" he said.

"Okay keep it cool" said Paul.

He graved a bag of cookies from the cupboard and left.

"Jared?" I slowly stepped forward.

"You can sit again, see when we get angry that's when we turn into a wolf, it'd pretty dangerous if you too close, You know Emily?"

I gasped "The scars!"

I sat down.

"She was just too close, Sam has never gotten over it"

"OH my, that must have been painful, but how come Paul came close to you?"

"Because he's like us so he can protect himself"

"But… you wouldn't do it me right?" I asked, my voice still abit shaky.

"No, it's not likely at all, it was much harder for sam, you see he was the only wolf at the time, but I have all the others and I have seen what sam's been through, we have a lot of control now. It was just the thought of Charlie doing that to you, leaving you like that. I don't like the thought of it."

He looked up at me.

"It's okay. I'm safe, and like you said, I've got you now. Right?" I asked.

"Yeah." He said.

He pulled me into a hug and a kiss.

"Jared, why me? I mean you knew I was pregnant why would you want anything to do with a pregnant girl?"

"Because I choose you and you choose me"

"That sounds really cute, is this official stuff or you just saying that to be charming?" I giggled, leaning my head on his chest.

"Couldn't me more official" he said.

"Good" I whispered.

"Oh dam, I really felt like a cookie or 3, but I just rememered Paul took them!"

I laughed "Let's go and buy some more!"

We walked to the supermarket hand in hand.

"Are we together forever? I asked casually, walking close to him.

"I hope so" he replied.

"That's a rubbish answer!" I complained.

He laughed and put his arm around me, still holding my hand so my hand was across me.

He was keeping me very warm.

"Why are you so warm all the time? Do you ever get cold?"

"No, I never ever get cold, I never will do"

"That's well good, this means that you can go around wearing barley anything when it's snowing!"

"Yepp" he smiled, "I bet you'd like that" he said, before winking at me.

I looked down and blushed heavily, causing him to chuckle.

We had arrived at the store.

"what kinda cookies shall we get?" I asked.

"Meh. Lets get them all." He said.

I picked up double chocolate, triple chocolate, white choc chip, and toffee

"Is this enough?" I asked.

"Yeah"

We went to the till.

"Okay got 5 dollars" I said empting my pockets.

"Keep it" he said, and got out 20 dollars.

"Thanks Jared" I said.

We sat on a near by bench and ate cookies and talked for the rest of the evening.

At the end of our evening, he pulled me up and walked me home.

Please review means a lot! : )

Thanks so much Brankel1 and please people review I really reply on it, includes you Wolfgirl96!


	15. On the way

Chapter 15

I sat on the sofa eating a chocolate bar and studying or at least trying too, I couldn't concentrate well with America's Next Top Model on! Having said that I'm not turning it off.

"Honey, you shouldn't be eating so much" said mom as she started tidying around me, I gave her a mean glare and that took another bite of my chocolate.

"You only have to eat another 300 calories, not 3000!"

"Leave me alone mom I'm happy" I said.

"What's this you're doing?" she asked, and read my work sheet.

"Math huh? I thought you were good at math?"

"I am" I said.

"Then why are you studying it, you should be doing a subject you find more difficult like science"

"Because" I took the sheet back, "It doesn't require any effort"

Mom rolled her eyes.

"Oh mom!"

"Yes?"

"They kicked the other day!"

"Really! When was this?"

"When I was with Jared" I said proudly, "I think his warmth triggered a second kick too it was so cool mom!"

"That is very cool but, what do you mean his warmth? Are you conodling? You shouldn't be doing anything missy! Remember you are pregnant!"

"I mean his hand when he felt it and no one says conodling anymore and like id forget I'm pregnant and no we aren't doing "anything" like that"

"Ok I believe you"

*1 Hour later*

There was a knock on the door, I knew it was Jared, he still gives me butterflies every time he knocks on my door.

"Hello" I said.

He grinned madly.

"You ready?" he said.

"Yep, bye mom call you later!" I called.

We drove to Emily's as Jared said I could meet her.

"So does she know I exist?" I asked.

"Yes Leah of course she does" he said, as we drove in the car.

"How?"

"I told you about her, she is expecting us you know!"

"Oh ok"

"You hungry yeah?"

"I guess"

"Good because knowing Emily she's cooked a feast" he said with a grin.

"Does she know about" I hinted to my stomach.

"Yes"

"Oh, does she know about..." I wasn't talking about anything but I pretended to hint something.

"Yes"

"What!" I replied.

"I said yes!"

"I wasn't hinting to anything!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"Just did, and no it proves you not listening!"

"Or maybe it proves you're not" said Jared trying to be all deep, which made me giggle.

"What is that supposed to mean!"

"Well I knew what you were hinting but you didn't, thus I listened!"

"Thus?" I laughed.

He laughed with me.

"What did you think I was hinting to then?" I wondered.

He paused.

"You didn't know did you?" I asked as I watched him as he drove, every now and then he'd get a look at me.

"Oh Jared" I sighed.

"Are you going to tell Charlie?" asked Jared, 5 minutes later, breaking the nice silence.

"Why are you asking this?" I said, the happiness gone from my voice.

"I don't mean to upset you" he said, and took my hand, the other holding the steering wheel.

I sighed "Yes, but I got to let me do this on my own Jared, this means no you standing next to me, you got that?"

He looked at me with alarming eyes.

"But what.."

"Ah ah" I interrupted.

"Yeah but"

"Nope" I interrupted again.

This continued for stupid amount of time until he finally got the message.

"And besides" I said "He's probably already heard the rumours"

Jared looked like he knew something.

"Jared?" I asked suspiciously.

"I kinda spoke to Charlie I little" he admitted.

"A little? What did you say Jared?"

"Nothing much...just to stay away or I'll...kick is ass" he said the last bit really quietly.

"Jared! What did he say?"

"He said bite me"

"But you didn't did you?" I said more like a statement.

"No but I wanted to!" growled Jared.

"You hate Charlie right?" he asked.

"Yea" I said.

"What happened between you two?" he asked softly.

I shut my eyes tight.

*Flashback*

"Charlie" I giggled, as we lied on the sofa watching a film.

His warmth surrounded me.

"Trust you to pick out a bad film!" he joked.

"It's not, I mean I got one with some action, that's better than romantic comedy, which I would off got"

"Kick-Ass? It may have some action but no Leah just no"

I giggled again, he was tickling me.

"Charlie! Stop it" I begged.

He didn't stop.

"Charlie!" I shouted sternly, trying to get up.

"Leah" he mimicked me, by this time he managed to get on top of me.

I was feeling quick claustrophobic and tried to wriggle out but his body weight wouldn't allow it.

I started to panic.

"Charlie let me out" I said seriously.

He just looked at me, smiling.

*Flashback over*

"Leah?" Jared's voice went through me.

"Leah? Leah!" it flowed around like a butterfly.

"Jared" I muttered.

"Leah are you okay?" new words drifted through me.

I suddenly was shaking.

I opened my eyes.

"Jared!" I said in a panicked tone.

"Leah!" Jared replied in an even more panicked tone.

"Jared, Jared" his voice calmed me I wrapped my arms around him, so glad he was here, not Charlie.

"Leah are you okay?"

"Am now" I said.

"You went out of it and it looked like you were having some panic attack or something!"

"It's okay Jared" I muttered, squeezing him tight.

When Jared was convinced I was fine, he turned the car back on, and got back on the road again.

Whoa Jared must off been freaked out enough to pull over.

"I was having a flashback" I said.

"Must of been pretty vivid!"

"Of Me and Charlie, I hate Charlie" I said to myself.

I hate him hate him hate him, its all his stupid fault! I have to give up my life and he can just carry the hell on maybe even doing the same to other girls.

At least if I tell him, I can make him pay child support for the rest of his life.

"Leah, is there something you not telling me?" asked Jared.

"Yes but I don't know if it's going to help you Jared"

"I don't care if it helps me or not Leah, is it bad?" he asked concerned.

This is a long ride to Emily's?

"Yes" I answered.

Has he took a de-tour?

Oh well.

"Leah tell me "

I kept my mouth closed.

He'll just get mad and then he might turn into that wolf thing that he has going on.

It's safer if I didn't.

"Leah!" He almost shouted.

"Where is Emily's house?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We are not going to Emily's until you finish the conversation!"

I grumbled.

"No" I said.

**Please review : )**


	16. Jumping off the walls!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the third time I've written it, I keep changing my mind! And thanks so so so much for all the reviews! Anyways hope this chapter goes down well with you thanks guys : )**

Chapter 16

He drove me back to my house, mom was out with Tyler so thankfully we were home alone.

Since it was a sunny day, we sat in the garden, I could feel my legs getting hotter as the sun was beating down on them.

"So, tell what happened I promise I won't get mad" he said, lying next to me.

"You won't freak out and start shouting?"

"Promise"

So I began the story...

"Me and Charlie, believe it or not, were going out, and it was all good, he was really nice, funny, sweet" then I remembered this was Jared I was talking to, "Well long story short, I thought I was falling in love with him" I hated to admit that but it was the truth.

"Okay so what went wrong?"

"Don't butt in Jared I was just getting to that part and then you ruined it!"

"Sorry" he said guilty.

I decided to lay right back with the sun on my face, I closed my eyes.

"And being 16 an all, I wanted to give everything to him..."

Now this part could get awkward but I don't know it just didn't which is weird but hey ho.

"But I didn't at the same time, like I was waiting for something to happen..."

**Jared POV**

I listening intently, wanted to know every detail, although the parts when she explained how she though she loved him aren't my favourite, I remind myself, _she's my imprint, _always will be.

Like I was waiting for something to happen?

Yeah that was me.

I really wanted to say that, but I didn't want to interrupt.

I slipped my t-shirt off, before I over heated in this hot sun.

She didn't speak.

She was wondering, she looks so cute when she's thinking hard.

What is she thinking about?

Well since there's a long silence anyway I might as well tell her what she means by waiting for something to happen, maybe that's what she's thinking about.

"You were waiting for me" I said.

She opened her eyes.

**Leah's POV**

"You were waiting for me" said Jared after a long pause, in which I was trying to figure out what I ment by that.

"What?" opened my eyes and sat up.

Wait, whoa Jared took his top off?

I tried to hold back that huge smile but whoa he was hot.

Where did he get that 6-pack from?

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.

Okay chill Leah this is important.

To keep calm and collective I closed my eyes and laid back again.

"Because, you know the other day I was saying how I choose you and you choose me?"

"Yeah" I almost lost it and giggled.

KEEP A STRAIGHT FACE THATS ALL IM ASKING OF YOU LEAH

"There's a name for that, imprint" he said.

"Imprint? Okay so what that means..." I motioned.

He doesn't know this but inside my head I'm jumping of the walls.

"It means well what I said earlier, I've imprinted on you, anyway so what happened next?"

"Wait so I'm you imprint?" I asked, biting my lip, I think I'm calming down now.

"Yeah, it's wolf thing, so what happened?"

"Okay I will continue with the story, so he started turning all bitter and mean" JAREDS GOT A 6 PACK "and umm.." OMG OMG I HAVE THE HOTTEST GUY "He err" I CAN'T THINK ABOUT CHARLIE RIGHT NOW ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS JARED NAD HIS 6 PACK. I sneaked a glance with my eye lid have closed. He hadn't moved the sun caught him perfectly. I took a breath, in attempt to calm down but I just can't!

"Leah?" his smooth voice, filled my head. It reminded me of when you pour syrup on a bowl and it goes all stringy when It hits the bowl.

"Well, we were watching a movie one night, and I was liking this movie it was good, It was..Kick-Ass yeah it wasn't that good actually... but he was more interested in something else, and yeah"

Okay I finally got it out now I can focus on Jared.

I opened my eyes fully, Jared's torso filled my view.

I closed them again.

Thank you god.

Jared's breathing got faster.

I heard some shuffling.

I opened my eyes, Jared was stood up, his back to me.

Okay now I can think.

I got up, and walked over to Jared.

I seemed to be staring at something it looked like something really shocking, I followed his gaze getting all excited it was a weed. Let down. Why's Jared so interesting in a weed?

I guess I kinda left the story at a bad moment; I'll make it a happy ending.

"So, then I found out a was pregnant, with twins and I was all scared" I wrapped my arms around him from behind.

"And then once day, this boy knocked on my door, and he was telling me about a shop and at that moment something changed"

He turned around, I avoid looked at his 6 pack, case I go crazy again, even though I could feel is muscluler chest with hands just now. And unlike the weeds it was not a let down, no way.

His gaze was soft, warm, welcoming.

He smiled.

I wrapped my arms round his neck.

"Forget about Charlie, I already have" I smiled, gazing up at him.

I grabbed my waist and pulled me in...

**Jared POV**

I could feel the anger grumbling deep inside me, I didn't to break my promise, I stood up, turned my back to her so she couldn't tell what I was thinking on my face, I fixed my gaze on some plant, to gain control back.

Then I felt her cool hands on me, I felt like the anger was melting.

It was so comforting.

She finished the story on a lighter note, I smiled when she said about when I knocked on her door.

That's when I knew for sure, she looked beautiful that day, she does every day.

I turned around.

She looked stunning.

She out her arms round my neck, I couldn't resist her aura.

I took her small waist and brought her closer to me...


	17. A Lonely egg

**Just to let you know, that Jared has moved out from his house, I don't know if thats how it is in the book but thats how it is now, and review!**

I wondered around Jared's one bedroom apartment in his massive t-shirt, It smelt of Jared-ness which was comforting, I looked in his fridge, typical Jared, 2- 6 packs of beers, a lonely egg, some cheese, and a bowl of something. I took a peek in it, eww some looks like 2 week old spaghetti and meatballs.

I rolled my eyes and shut the door, Jared was currently in the shower and I was supposed to be cooking breakfast.

After a phew moments, I discovered I did have some ingredients for an omelette, I got a frying pan mixed some egg and cheese, I checked for some milk, luckily there was a little bit left so I chucked that in to, I wasn't sure how to make omelette but oh well.

I was almost finished when Jared came down.

"Morning" I said.

"Hmmmm nice view there" he said standing there looking at me.

I giggled, lucky I got a tan.

"What's for breaky then?" he asked sitting down waiting.

"Jared, I kinda struggled since there's nothing in your fridge! The only thing you have good stock of is beers" I complained.

"OH come on you make loads of stuff"

I gave him the "No Jared" look, and then gave him the "Omelette" thing, which turned out to be scrambled egg.

"Nice.." he said and tucked in.

I sat next to him, watching him eat.

"Don't you want any?" he asked, I shoock my head, "At Least have a bite"

He fed me a mouthful, it tasted really nice, I was proud.

It didn't last long.

I went upstairs to get changed, I looked at the bag a packed in a rush last night.

I slipped on a flora dress and a belt.

"You're looking really pregnant now" said Jared as a went downstairs.

"OH thanks" I replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that, I think being pregnant is beautiful"

Did Jared just say that?

"Whoa Jared, that doesn't sound like you"

"You know I will be there for you, and the twins, right?"

"Aww Jared, I know, and thanks It means a lot, I was so scared of being alone"

"Come here" he said, he pulled me in for a big bear hug.

He dropped me home, and as soon as I got home, I gathered loads of food and watched tv feeling very content.

"When did you back?" asked mum.

"Like 10 minutes ago, hows things?" I asked.

"Ty's got flu, he's in bed now, you should go and see him, how are you feeling?"

"Aww I'lll see him in a bit,and I've been good, there moving a lot nowi feel them at night"

Mum felt my stomach, and they kicked, she seemed pretty excited about this and also told me that twins have a tendency to be born premature so be wary and if I feel any pain to call her right away, I said ok, and then went up to see Tyler.

He was all snuggled in bed, looked really sweaty.

I felt his head, it was really hot.

"How you feeling?" I whispered softly.

"Bad" he moaned.

"Aww, do you want anything?"

"no" he muttered, and closed his eyes, I decided to leave him too it.

Poor Tyler.

I went back in to my room, and wondered what to do.

After a few moments I decided to go on the laptop, and logged on to Facebook, I think I'm getting in to it again.

I barley read anything before someone started talking to me...

Guess who?

No, it's Charlie. : O

"Leah" he said.

"HI" I replied, I was getting really nervous.

There wasn't a reply for a while so I decided to take the first step, id been meaning to talk to him for a while now anyway.

"So, you might of already heard.." I entered then continued writing but he replied straight away.

"Who hasn't Leah?" he seemed pretty annoyed.

"Well, you might not of heard you're the father!"

He didn't reply for a while, which gave me time to look at the status and stuff.

"When were u planning on tellin me this?" he eventually typed.

"Well, tomorrow" I wasn't really but...

"This is stupid, u better not b blamin this on me"

"Of course I am! It's not me is it? I never want to have sex with you in the first place"

"Dont be stupid Leah, yeah u should of got a abortion"

"Charlie, you know I feel about them if you were a better bf I would of talked to you about this earlier"

"You shud of been a better gf"

"God Sake Charlie"

"Fuck u Leah"

"yeah I think you did"

"well fuck youself then"

"Your so pathetic I don't know what I ever saw in you"

"I don't know what tht supid guy who follows u everywere likes u so much"

I started to get really angry, that's my Jared he's talking about!, but I'm a mother now, I have to stay mature.

"Well I'm having your babies whether you like it or not, and whether you like it or not I'm in your life for good now, you will have to tell all your future girlfriends that you knocked up a girl on high school and now you have 2 kids, I wonder if she'll still want you then? Huh?"

He didn't reply for a while, I was about to leave when he said:

"What do I have to do?"

I said, "I need you to pay me money each month for the next 18 years"

**Sorry it took so long Diiiiie**

**Please review people, I'm happy to take any ideas for the story **


	18. Officialisation

**Thanks for the reviews, it made me smile hope you enjoy this chapter **

Charlie texted me a couple of times over the past few days since I told him, basically he started off freaking out, then started to think I was lying and wanted scans as proof, then he decided he wanted to come with me to scans, then he decided he didn't and that he hated me, in the end he just got over it.

Meanwhile me and Mum went shopping for baby gear while Ty was at school (He got better), and I had taken my maternity leave (sounds so weird saying that!)

"This is nice!" said mum admiring a huge baby crib.

"Mum that's huge it must be really expensive!"

"Yeah It is a bit, we should get 2 small ones" she said as she wondered off.

"Ahar this is perfect, look how pretty it is with a little ribbon on it"

"Yeah that is nice" I said, I pretended to b picking up and putting down a baby from it to see how it would suit me, and it was good.

"How much is it? I don't have much money"

She looked at the price tag.

"Don't worry about it, I'll buy them"

"OH mum thanks!" I said and hugged her.

We ordered it and then went round the rest of the baby store.

We picked up loads of nappys, really cute baby clothing, baby food, all of this babyness got me feeling nervous.

"OH my god mum this is actually happening"

"Of course it is honey," said mum she went to the personalized bibs, she seemed to love this she picked out a bundle of stuff, even though I told her I had no money left, she just shrugged and said she'd get it.

"Have you named them yet? These are so cute, imagine them with food all round their mouths wearing these!"

"No, I'm stuck"

"Look at the names on these, they will give you ideas"

"Sadie" I said, I picked out the bib.

"That's a nice name"

I started at the bib, the name was written in a child-friendly font, in baby pink, the "S" had a ribbon on it, and flowers were dotted around the name.

"Yeah I like that", I put the bib in the over-flowing trolley.

Mum saw me do that.

She gasped, "You know what this means?"

"What?"

"It's official now, I'm not going to buy it if you change you mind"

"Yeah it's official"

"But what goes well with Sadie?"

"Hmm, maybe a name that begins with S too, like Sarah, Sophie,Selena.."

"Selena! Yeah Sadie and Selena thats it, done!"

"Good, now we need the matching bib"

"I'm excited now mum!"

We found the Selena bib, and got a few more things, including a buggy,and rocking thing, there was loads of fuss when we went to pay, it took forever as there was so much stuff, me feet started to really ache and I ended up sitting in the car having a snooze.

When I heard the car door bang shut it woke me up.

"Sorry sweetie, we just got go round the back to collect the cots and then we should pick up Tyler"

"Okay"

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and then we were in the school parking lot.

Tyler then jumped in to the car.

"Hey mom, hey Leah Whoa look at all this stuff!" he said amazed.

"Me and Leah went shopping today, for the babies, here I got you this" mom handed Ty a packet of skittles.

"Thanks mom!" he said tearing open the bag.

She gave me some too.

"Ty I named them!" I said.

He looked really excited.

"Sadie and Selena" I said proudly, the names just fit together.

"Cool" said Ty heating some skittles.

That night I told Jared, he liked them too.

He said that needed middle names, I agreed.

"What about Grace?" he suggested.

"Hmm Sadie Grace...Selena Grace... hmm I like Selena Grace"

"Good, ok what about Sadie..."

"May!" I said with excitement.

"Sadie May that's it, the girls have identity!"

"Good" said Jared.

"Jared, I love you"

"I love you too"

So to sum up:

Sadie May Woods and Selena Grace Woods.

Next Day*

I walked in to the Woman's and Children's hospital with my mom.

"Leah Woods" I said to the receptionist, she looked at some files, and looked confused, as she looked back at me then down again.

"I have been called in" I added.

"OK, what's your middle name?" she asked.

"Victoria"

"Okay, I'm sorry about I didn't think you were the Leah Woods on here, my apologies, please take a seat"

"She didn't think I was the Leah Woods?" I asked my mom once we sat down.

"It makes sense, you look very young, and she can probably see the situation you in on the files" Mom said unfazed.

"I wonder why they called me in anyway"

"They like to make high risk pregnancies more attention in case anything goes wrong"

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"I used to be a midwife" replied Mom.

"What? When?" I asked shocked, you'd think she'd tell me this earlier!

"When I was in my 20's but I quit when I had you since the shifts made it difficult to look after you"

"Whoa, that's a sacrifice"

"Leah Woods" A lady called.

"Okay Leah, we are just going to see how the girls are doing okay we don't think anything is wrong it's just we like to be extra careful when there's two" explain my midwife.

A couple moments later they were on screen Sadie and Selena.

I watched as she analysed the screen, looked at every inch.

I grow of concern came upon on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked becoming worried.

"Hold on" she said and left the room.

"Mom what is it?" now I was panicking.

Mom didn't say anything for a few seconds, "She's getting someone" she eventually said.

I knew she knew what was up.

The lady came back with a doctor.

They both looked at the screen.

"Is this?" she asked.

The man nodded, he then turned to me "I'm afraid the umbilical cord is wrapped around the others neck"

"OH my god, is she going to die?"

"Well, we need to perform an emergency caesarean, otherwise she will not make it"

I couldn't say anything, this isn't right nothing goes wrong this is _me_; _nothing goes wrong with my pregnancy._

**Please review!**


	19. Me in fractions

Chapter 19! (Whoa)

I've been scheduled for a C-section on Tuesday, 2 days.

2 days till they arrive in the world.

2 frikin days!

And I thought I had 3 months to prepare and make the most of my nothing to do but watch tv and eat days.

Here's me in fractions.

50% excited: I can't wait to hold them in my arms and see their faces and hold their little hands, and see their little toes, and kiss their cheeks.

25% scared: about the whole cord wrapped around neck thing, she could die! I don't know whether the one with the cord around neck is Sadie or Selena, I think I should name that one since I don't like calling it "That one" so.. it's Sadie, Sadie's got the cord round her neck. Poor Sadie, but I always think she's in the best hands and the doctor told me he'd done this kind of procedure mainly times before and he hasn't known of a baby that died, but it's possible if there too late. But they won't be. _They won't._

20% Nervous: I'm sure every mother is nervous for the birth of the child, I don't have to worry about the pain but I'm nervous about the C-Section, will it hurt? What if they don't numb it enough? I'm going to too be awake through it all and I'm just so nervous, and what about a scar?

5% shocked, so Jared is coming over, well not because I'm shocked but he is.

I told Jared what has happened.

"Oh my, are you ready for this?"

"No but I have to be!" I answered

He gave me a hug, and we kissed for a bit, after more comforting words but it didn't make much of a difference to me I still was divided into the same fractions, even though there percentages...

"Leah, i have something to show you" said Jared.

Jared drove me to a little mini pier, deserted. There was a little wooden rowing boat waiting.

He helped me on, a sat at one end, facing him, on the other rowing.

The sun shone down on us.

"Jared, this is beautiful" I said looked up.

"I found this place, the other week" smiled Jared.

"But it get's better" he added.

Soon we were in a more hidden place trees grew from the lake, and lots of white geese, thousands even swamped the area, so sun peaked through the branches above us, all we could hear was the water swishing around us.

"Wow" I said looking around; the geese were in patches and not shy to come right up to the boat.

"Want to feed them?" he asked.

I smiled "yes"

He passed me some bread.

The geese finished it all off.

"The geese are so white" I said.

"it's pretty eye-catching, I saw it when I was passing by" said Jared, he had stopped rowing and just let the boat drift.

"Passing by?"

"When I was on patrol, as a wolf"

"Oh"

"I thought it would get your mind of all these worries, when your stressed remember the calmness of this"

I nodded slowly as I again, looked around and above us.

"I will, thanks Jared, I love you" I felt the need to whisper, as speaking a loud would break the peacefulness of this place.

We sat there for a few more moments, taking in it's beauty.

Jared then took my hand and caressed it, "I want you to know, that I will stick with you, and your not alone and I will help you as much or as little as you want it, I'll love you children as there part of you" he said this looked in to my eyes.

"How did I get this lucky?"

So kissed some more, and then on the way back it started to pour it down, and by the time we got back, we were both soaked our tops practically see-through, it was so funny we laughed the way home.

And for that day, Jared helped me forget my worries, probably the best day of my life.

I woke up the next day, my back hurt, and my feet hurt, and felt like I was about to wet myself.

After I went to the toilet, nerves built up inside me as I reminded myself it was tomorrow.

Just then post dropped through the letterbox.

*10 minutes later*

_Dear Diary_

_Today, a letter came for me in the post, I opened it and it received awesome news! It said something along the lines of we happy to tell you that you have gained enough credits to graduate La Push High School on the 16__th__ May" omg! I did it, I'm soo relieved, i don't have that extra stress on top of looking after Sadie and Selena, in fact they will be here by then! I can be holding them in my arms, when I graduate. I'm so happy_


	20. The X

Thankyou so much guys for all your reviews! I love reading them reached the big 50 milestone thanks to you! Love you guys : )

Chapter 20

Graduating in 2 weeks, having kids tomorrow never thought I'd say that.

I've skipped a whole section of my life, skipped the young wild crazy part, and went straight to the settling down part.

But I've already found the man I want to marry.

I was watching a film with him now, eating some popcorn but I'm eating the cucumber and carrot sticks since I want Sadie and Selena to be healthy, a bit late but...

I can't really concentrate on the film, I just keep thinking about Sadie, I hope she will be ok.

Once Jared had left, I was close to a nervous breakdown.

"What if she dies mom?" I cried to her.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm sure she will be fine" mom answered.

"I'm scared"

"I know honey " said mom and kissed my head.

"Maybe I should at least text Charlie.." I muttered.

"Charlie?" asked Mom

"Oh did I not tell you that?" I giggled.

"No," she stuttered beginnings of words, then said "go on"

"Well, I spoke to him a couple days ago, he was being a dick but maybe I should at least tell him there being born tomorrow"  
"Yes, think he ought to know"

"Omg mom, tomorrow is there birthday"

"May 2nd"

"Aww" I said, a warm tingling came from within me.

"You cheered up now?" mom said smiling.

I went in to my room.

"Mom"I called.

"Yes honey?"  
"We haven't built the cots!" I shouted.

So, we spent the next couple of hours slaving away making two cots, while Tyler read out the instructions or at least tried too.

When we finished and mom went downstairs to have a cup of tea, I took time to admire it all, I was fortunate to have a big room so the cots didn't crown it in fact it fit nicely my room had had cream walls, and my bed had a soft red blanket laid over it, It was really cosy.

I laid out their blankets on in each of the cots, becoming OCD like about everything. I folded their clothing and put in it a draw I had cleared out, I took the dummies out of the packet ald put them on my bedside table. My room was immaculate, which really relaxed me knowing everything was perfect, apart from my pregnancy...

*1 hour later*

I had just woke up from a nap, when I remembered I was going to text Charlie what was going on.

_Just 2 let u no I'm having a c section 2moro _i pressed send, then went down starts and sat on the sofa.

I realized mom had tidied up around here to everywhere was clean.

"Whoa mom why are you cleaning everything?" I asked.

"its less stressful specially when Sadie and Selena arrive"

Then I got a text.

_What time? _ Texted Charlie, I was surprised he was interested.

But that's a good point what time was it?

"Mom what time is it tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure in the morning, I think we have to be there at 9am though"

Butterflies fluttered in me.

_In the morning _I Texted

_Cn I c them?_

_I guess in the afternoon_

_Thx soz bout being an ass_

I didn't know what text back after that.

_So wht r u callin them? _But I didn't need to

_Sadie May Selena Grace _i texted with pride.

_I cnt wait to see thm x_

*GASP

At 2 things A) he wants to see them? He wants to possibly.._have something to do with them?_

_B)_I think we all know what B is... the X.

Maybe he was coming through after all...

I called Jared after that.

**Please please review! The next chapter we will be the C-section! : O **


	21. Are We Human?

**So here it is the long awaited birth of the girls! **

Are we human?

Or are we dancers?

My sign is vital, my hands are cold.

The words blaring out of my speakers as I packed my back for hospital singing along. I played the music as loud as I could, the silence made me nervous otherwise. I packed the babies first outfits and 2 pink bows which I hoped to fit on their heads.

Jared was going to meet me at the hospital, and I couldn't wait till he did I need him with me, the music didn't help to much on my nerves they were still boiling over.

"Jared I'm scared" was the first thing I said to him when I called.

"Why are you scared? There being born today!" said Jared.

"because there cutting into me today!"

He paused, "Yeah but there being born today!" he repeated.

"I may be scared for life!"

"But there being born today!"

It made me laugh when he kept repeating that.

We exchanged some more words and then hung up.

By that time Katy Perry's Your So Gay came on, I've always loved this song.

So I took some time to sing along to the whole thing and for those 2 minutes I forgot I'm having a C-section.

I zipped up my bag, and walked downstairs where mom was already ready.

"You ready?" she asked.

"Yes" I whispered, now nerves were swamping me.

I felt like I needed to burp out some just to relieve the pain!

We dropped of Tyler to grannies and before he left he said he was really excited to meet them.

And soon enough I was admitted to hospital, with the label bracelet thing on me and everything.

They said they'd do it at 10 O'clock. It's half 9. AAAH

Things are moving too fast, where's Jared?

Jared POV

"Good Look mate" said Paul (**I heard Americans don't say mate is that true?)**

"Thanks Man" I answered, I was sweating like mad.

"it's not everyday your imprint has twins" said Brady.

"Are you nervous?" asked Sam.

"Hell yeah what am I surpossed to do when she's freaking out?"

He shrugged.

"Kiss her and cuddle her and hold her hand" said Emily.

"Tel lher I said good luck and I can't wait to meet all 3 of you soon" she smiled, and kissed Sam.

"Hey she just texted me" I said.

_Charlie is comin in the afternoon btw and its happening in half hour hurry up! X_

"Charlie's coming!" I shouted.

"Maaan unlucky" said Brady.

"What the hell?" I said, she hates Charlie.

"Ugh just go already!" said Emily.

"She talks sense" said Paul.

So I left, saying goodbye, and forgetting about Charlie.

"Jared! Jared!" She said as I walked in.

We hugged, and then she held my hand.

"You okay?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah I'm very good!" she said sacasticly.

"sorry" I said.

"No I'm sorry, I'm scared Jared I'm freaking out its on oh my god oh my god 10 minutes!"

"Dont worry I got cha " I said.

"I promise" I said.

"Hi Jared, are you staying?" asked her mom.

"Yes he is" she answered before I could.

"Ok" she said.

"If that's ok?" I asked.

"Sure its fine" she said.

The nurse or whatever came in and told her it was time.

Soon enough she was lying on a bed in the middle of a surgery room with all sorts of freaky looking tools around, she didn't see them though, I think its for the best. I was wearing a hospital top thing too. Holding her hand the whole time.

"Are you the farther?" one of them asked.

"Yea he is" smiled Leah.

She squeezed my hand.

"Okay well you can stay by her head, ok Leah, would you like to watch or we can put this"

"Oh god no please put it up!" she said.

SO they put up a blue curtain so she couldn't see her stomach.

"It's finally happening" she said.

"Yep" I got down on my knees and kissed her head, "I love you no matter" I whispered.

"No matter? No matter what are you implying?" she freaked.

"Nothing Leah" I said.

"Okay we are numbing you up" said one of them all crowding her lower half.

Her hand started shaking.

I looked over the curtain briefly; they were putting yellow stuff all over her tummy, and now oh god that's oh god I looked at her she seemed to still be anticipating it.

"Leah, be calm you're in the best hands here, nothing will happen it will be fine" I said "Think about that moment at the lake" I began.

"Think about the water swishing up at the boat, think about all the geese you were feading, think about the sun shining through the trees" I whispered slowly and softly, I took a peak at her belly they were cutting It open, her eyes were closed listening to my voice she had no idea... I kept talking putting her mind of it. I stopped when they took out the first baby its crying woke her.

"We got one healthy girl here, the cords of her neck, looks like she'll be just fine" they lifted her up she was purple and bloody they wrapped her up and gave her to Leah.

She was crying.

"She's beautiful" she whispered, and kissed her head.

I kissed Leah's head and the baby's, heck this was a kissing head party going on!

"I'm your mommy Sadie, welcome to the world" she held her tight, keeping her warm.

She looked up at me, "this is your daddy"

She gave me Sadie, I looked in to her big blue eyes. I knew, even though biologically she wasn't mine, I'd do everything I could to protect her. I loved her.

"And here is a baby boy"

"What?" she said, "No a girl there's 2 girls!" she said all flustered.

"Nope, this is a boy for sure"

She looked at me.

I shrugged, I didn't matter to me.

They handed her the boy, who was again adorable.

He had big brown eyes, and pink skin with a cute nose like Leah's.

She smiled.

"This is the best day"

*That afternoon*

Leah POV

I can't believe it was a boy and a girl, seriously I mean I'm not prepared for this, the bibs!

They were in the cot next to me now both sleeping peacefully together, brother and sister.

Meanwhile, I was in pain, my tummy was really tender walking was difficult, I didn;t dare look at the stitches. They said the pain would leave in a few days, till then bed rest.

Jared was great. He said he's happy there's a boy, he can take it fishing and stuff but then he remembered he didn't even like fishing.

We held them for most of the morning taking turns and Sadie and boy.

Yeah right now he's referred to as Boy.

Boy was also on girl's clothes, I didn't buy any boy's did i?

So most people assumed he was a girl.

Sadie looked adorable in the ribbon, mom must of took 20 pictures of each of them.

I loved them so much, it was a great feeling knowing that they are my own flesh and blood, their mine and no one can take them away from me, I'm there mother, but it's scary now because I'm responsible for their lives, I brought them into this world and now there entirely dependent on me.

It's cute when they clutch on to your finger with all their little fingers.

Me and Jared did that a lot.

I knew that Jared would be a great dad; you could see in his eyes that he loved them like a father. He couldn't get enough of them, Charlie didn't even show up that afternoon and to think I was going to give him another chance! He's a loser. I consider myself extremely lucky, to have Jared and this whole imprint thing. I refuse to be that young single mother struggling on minimum wage, boyfriend's got commitment issues, I never will be that, I plan to go to college and get a good job I'm not sure when or what that's going to be but I have time to figure that out I mean I graduated high school! Well in 2 weeks but I've done the work. So I wrote his name with pride on their birth certificates also coming up with a name for "Boy" at the same moment Jacob.

"Jared and Leah proud parents of Jacob and Sadie" said Jared.


	22. The Last Chapter

**Just want to say I really enjoyed writing this story and I also loved reading all your reviews so thanks so much : ) As this is...my last chapter,: /**

*4 years later*

"Mommy can I go play outside?" asked Jacob.

"Okay but be careful!" I said, I opened the door and he ran in to the back garden.

He made me smile, he was so cute with big blue eyes and round chubby cheeks, he was always smiling and happy always wanted to be outside looking at the bugs and worms.

Sadie on the other hand was a total daddy's girl, she loved to be with Jared just sitting on a stool watching him work on the car or something, she seemed so fascinated by it, more than Jacob he just loved to get muddy.

Sadie was out with Jared now.

2 years ago we moved in to our own house, with a car and everything, it wasn't big at first but Jared built an extension, when I was pregnant again.

Jared and I, have never had a single break-up I'm proud of that considering we were teens when we got together, he didn't shy away from being a father to someone else's children, speaking of that Charlie did turn up to see them the day after they were born, he held them and I believed he did love them and wanted to be a part of their lives, but the magic wore off, he didn't s see them again for weeks.

I let him see them every now and then, but they don't see him as Dad to them Jared is dad, but they understand that he's not their actual dad.

The first year of motherhood was exceptionally difficult, I couldn't off done it without my mom and Jared. I lost all my friends, my social life everything, but I wouldn't change it for the world. Jared and having Jacob and Sadie were the best things that ever happened to me. I wouldn't change it for the world. We are one big happy family.

So like I said before I got pregnant again, when I was 19, by this time I did not feel 19 at all I felt 25. When I told Jared that I was having his baby he was ecstatic. 9 months later Lucas arrived in the world, brown and beautiful, looks just like Jared. Jared told me their a strong possibily that when he's older he phase like himself, and that's okay I said. Sadie and Jacob don't know about him yet, well they kind of do, but it's a big secret to keep.

So Lucas is 2 years old now, and follows me everywhere! He clutches on to me like a monkey even when I'm making tea, he is adorable though.

I watched Jacob play through the window,it's gotta be nice being young and finding everything new and exciting.

Just then Sadie came toddling through the door followed by Jared.

"Mommyyyy" she said and ran up to me I picked her up and kissed her.

"You had a good day?" I asked.

She nodded, she had a lolly pop in her hand.

"Hey" said Jared.

"Hi, so were did you go?" I asked him, I put Sadie down and she ran off somewhere.

"We went to the park, and we got some ice-cream" he said, Leah came back with a doll in her hand, and then sat on his lap.

"Didn't we?" he said.

"Yep it was wealy good" she said.

"OH well that sounds nice" I said, "What shall we have for tea?"

"Well, I was going to tell you I booked a table or 2 at The Three Rivers"

"Oh Jared! That's so expensive!" I said excitedly "But what about the kids?"

"I got Sam and Emily to babysit"

"Oh Jared!" I said, I went over and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I love you" I said.

"Love you too" he said.

"and I love you to Sadie " I kissed her head.

"What time is it for?" I asked Jared.

"7pm"

I nodded "Okay nice well I'll have to find some nice clothes, can you pick Lucas up from nursery?" I asked him.

"Sure" he said.

"Okay well you better leave now it ends at 2" I called, I was going upstairs to find something nice.

Sadie helped me choose something, I was stuck between 2 dresses and she picked one at random.

And that evening ,once I put on all the jewellery and make-up I went downstairs, I called Jared.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"You look beautiful as always" he said.

Jared was wearing a buttoned shirt, and jeans.

"So do you" I smiled.

Emily and Sam knocked on the door.

"Hi come in" I said.

"Wow Leah you look loverly" said Emily.

"Thanks I bought this a year ago and never got the chance to wear it!" I smiled.

"Hi Sam" I said.

"Hey Leah, nice dress" he said.

"Thank you so much for doing this" I said.

"It's fine in happy to do it!" said Emily.

Sam was talking to Jared, who seemed a bit nervous.

"Okay so bed by 8pm, and there's some Pie in the fridge, and some ice-cream in the freezer only 1 scoop each no matter what they say!" I told Emily in kitchen.

"Okay got it" she said "So are you excited?"

"Of course I haven't been out for a meal in ages, it's a bit random really"

Emily smiled like she knew something.

"Well I just think it's a nice gesture for him to do"

"Okay you ready to go?" shouted Jared.

"Yes!" I said.

"Okay thanks again guys!" I said.

So Jared drove me to the restaurant.

"Jared why did you do this? It not even my birthday!"

"I know but I want you to remember I love you, and I think we need some time just you and me"

"Well yeah I guess"

We got to the restaurant and got our table the menu was very posh.

"Can you understand any of this?" I joked.

"Not really" I laughed.

After a phew moments we decided what we were going to have.

"Can I have the steak medium rare with peppercorn sauce please" said Jared.

"And I'll have the same but without the sauce" I said polity.

So we munched through to dessert in which we shared a piece of chocolate cake.

"Jared you going in to my half!" I said, trying to still some on his half.

"Your doing the same!" he fought back.

"Your just like Jake" I said.

The Pudding didn't last, and soon enough we were eating some mints they had given us.

"Well, that was lovely" I said to Jared "thank you"

"It's not the best part" he said.

Wait, what?

OH MY GOD

Jared got down on one knee.

The whole restaurant was quite and watching us!

I put my hand over my mouth, "Oh Jared" I whispered.

He got out a small red velvet box, and opened it, showing a glistening diamond ring.

"Leah, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I said he slid the ring on finger, wow it looked perfect, everyone in the restaurant clapped.

Jared kissed me and then I gave him a big hug.

I looked at my hand, the diamond twinkled, in the light.

"I love you Jared" I said.

"I love you too" he replied.

**The end.**

**Please review, and those who never have do it now it's your last chance! Love you guys : ) I'm starting a new story in the next couple days it will be up, a Kim (This time do it right!) and Jared imprint story with a twist as Kim as amnesia! xo**


End file.
